Dirty Window
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Sixth in my 13 One Shots of Halloween. Everything had calmed down at Tashmore Lake and Mort Rainy found he needed a new maid. What will happen when that new maid does something she didn't know triggered Shooter to come out from hiding?


6. Dirty Window

Things had finally calmed down in Tashmore Lake. Mort had gone back to his messy ways and soon realized, with the amount of work he kept doing, he need to hire a new maid. His old one had quit when the divorce had finally finalized, she only stayed around for Amy, just in case they ended up back together for whatever reason.

Mort was finding a hard time trying to find a new maid. He didn't want someone really old but he wanted someone who could clean well. So far the best person he could find was someone who also needed boarding. After a month and realizing his place was getting so bad, he decided to just hire her.

Victoria arrived at the Rainy residence around mid-morning. She only had one duffle bag and back pack that held all of her stuff and she was waiting patiently on the porch. The door opened and she tried to make out the person behind the screen door.

"Yes?" came a deep voice.

"I'm Victoria Addams, I'm the new maid," she said. The screen door opened and she saw Mort standing there wearing jeans, a t-shirt, and an old robe.

"Right, come in," he said holding the door opened for her as she walked in, "I'm Mort Rainy."

"I kind of figured since you're the only one that lives here, or at least that is what you told me on the phone," she said looking around the place.

"Oh, right. Um, follow me I'll show you to your room," he said and walked upstairs. Victoria followed him and into a small room, "there is only one bathroom and it is downstairs."

"Okay, this is great, thank you," she said.

"So, uh, cleaning stuff is all downstairs in the kitchen, just clean everything when it needs to be cleans and try not to bother me when I'm working. You'll know when I'm working because I will be sitting at my desk, which is just out there," he said pointing towards the doorway.

"Easy enough to remember. Would you like me to begin today?"

"Uh, yeah, I kind of let things get out of hand," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's okay, I don't mind," she said and threw her bag onto the bed.

"Well," he said awkwardly, "get settled in. I'll be out there."

"Thank you again," she said and he left the room. Victoria put her little amount of things away and sat on the bed. She looked around her sighed. She had been in and out of work and homes and when she saw Mort's ad for a maid she decided to offer. She was a pretty neat person and very good at cleaning so she thought she was qualified. She use to live in New York City but decided it was time to leave the city.

Realizing that she had a job to do she got up and left the room. She saw Mort sitting at his desk typing away. He ignored her as she went downstairs and familiarized herself with the area. Seeing how the kitchen was really messy she decided to start there and work her way to Mort's work area; she didn't want to disturb him.

It had been a week since Victoria first moved in and soon the whole house was clean once again. They grew accustomed to having each other around and Mort kind of liked the company, also she was a great cook. He would still snack on Moutain Dew and Doritos, but for meals, she would cook and he would eat...as much as we could.

The house wasn't overly clean either, she made sure that there was still a homey feel too it and not just a hotel clean feel to it. Mort knew it was a smart idea to hire her.

Currently he heard the shower going so he knew where she was. He was trying to work but there was something off with his desk. She never touched it, she only threw away the empty Dorito bags and soda cans, but that was it, but something was still off. Mort tried to figure out what it was and he realized things were brighter. There was more light shining in. He turned around to find out why and that's when he saw it. He zoned in on that window that was now spotless and not covered with dust and cobwebs and next to the window was that hat just laying there.

Mort jumped and screamed a very loud scream. This was a part of his past that he did not want to relive.

Victoria heard his scream and it was really one of fright so she grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her and ran out of the bathroom and up the stairs to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked once she realized there was no natural disaster or a home invader.

"Uh," said Mort looking at her, "did you clean that window?" Victoria looked at it then back at him.

"Yes, you said clean everything, but I don't remember that hat there," she said.

"You didn't put it there?"

"I've never seen it before."

"Oh, okay, um," he motioned back down the stairs, "you may go back to your shower."

"You sure you're okay? That scream was pretty abnormal for a hat and a window."

"No, I'm fine, just go back to your shower."

Victoria nodded and went back to her shower. Mort grabbed a sheet and hung it over the window. He then took a garbage bag and put the hat in it and hid it away in an empty dresser. He couldn't throw it away, the Shooter in him wouldn't allow it.

Later in the week Victoria had been reading on the couch after cleaning all day and soon had fallen asleep. Mort was re-reading what he had written that day when he heard someone he never wanted to hear again.

"Looks like someone fell asleep in your spot," said John Shooter from beside Mort's desk. Mort jumped and froze in his chair.

"Why are you here?" he asked not wanting to believe Shooter was back.

"You didn't think I wouldn't show up after someone else came into your life did you?" asked Shooter walking around Mort's desk and heading towards the stairs.

"She's my maid," said Mort, "I need her to clean my house."

"At first, yes, but you've been growing attached to your maid. And after she cleaned that there window she brought certain feelings back," said Shooter as he made his way downstairs and over to Victoria who was sleeping there.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Mort getting up from his desk.

"Why should I? Why should I listen to you when I could just take this pen and stab it into her brain right now?" asked Shooter pointing to the pen that was on the coffee table.

"Why would you want to? She hasn't done anything!"

"Oh yes she has. She's done more than you realize."

"Like what?"

"She's realease the beast," he said and then he walked out the door. Mort sat back down in his chair and rubbed his eyes. He had to get Victoria out of there before anything else happened.

That night Victoria was still asleep on the couch, Mort was eating his dinner of Doritos and Mountain Dew. He didn't want to wake her up but he wanted to get her to safety. But where ever she went would she be safe? Amy and Ted were in New York City and still weren't safe.

Mort was nervous and decided to get some sleep. He needed rest. He glanced at Victoria once more before heading to bed.

Victoria groaned and cracked her back as she woke up. Sleeping on the couch was not a good idea. She opened her eyes and saw that it was night time. Groaning some more and turned over onto her back and jumped when she saw Mort standing there, the hat on his head.

"Oh, hey, sorry I fell asleep. Do you want dinner?" she asked sitting up.

"Already ate," he said in a Southern Drawl.

"Nice accent. Originally from the South or something?" she asked.

"Nope," he said.

"Okay," she said. They fell into an awkward silence until Victoria got up and put her book back on the table.

"Well I am hungry so I'm going to get something to eat. You sure you aren't hungry? I know you only eat Doritos when I don't cook," she said smoothing out her shirt.

"You aren't going anywhere," he said moving around the couch and stood right next to Victoria. He pushed her down onto the couch and gave him a confused look.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm feeling just fine." He moved to stand right in front of her.

"Really? Because you're acting a bit differently," she said scooting back.

"Acting has nothing to do with it." He then grabbed her head forcefully as he sat down on the coffee table. He brought her face close to hers and gave her a smile.

"Let go!" she demanded as she tried to free her head.

"Oh I wouldn't struggle if I were you," he said and she stopped once she saw something flash in his eye, "now tell me what your plan is."

"My plan?"

"Do you plan to stay with ol' Morty?"

"You mean stay with you? You're Mort."

"No. Oh, no I'm not."

"Yes you are. You are Mort Rainy."

Mort froze as he remembered Amy desperately trying to convince him he was Mort right before he dug the shovel into her. He shook it off and turned his attention back to Victoria.

"Names Shooter. John Shooter."

"Okay…Shooter? This is just a job, I don't know how long it will last."

"Not good enough." He said and brought her face closer, "Do you plan to stay?"

"Yes," she said as she felt his fingers dig into her face.

"Some how I don't believe you. And I don't like liars." He threw her across the room and she hit the wall and cried out in pain. Mort got up and sauntered over to her. She got up as well and tried to stand her ground.

"I plan to stay," she said forcefully.

"Too late, darlin'," he said and then lunged at her. She ran like a mad woman. She managed to make it out the front door and down the road. She knew the place was in the middle of no where so she ran in the direction she thought town was in.

She was running down the street when she heard a car approaching her from behind, fast. She glanced and saw Mort's car. She ran into the woods and continued to run. The car followed and had trouble with the trees. She ran as fast as she could but then she felt the ground leave her feet. She took a glance and saw she was falling. She looked up and saw Mort staring down at her as she had fallen off of a cliff. She crashed into the waters below and onto the rocks.

Mort watched her blood spread out and left back in his car to his house. Looks like he had to clean his own house now.

A/n: I wanted to do a Stephen King story and Secret Window was my favourite movie based off a Stephen King Story. The Shining is a classic, yes, but I didn't really like the movie all that much. Thank you for reading and please review and check out my profile to see what story I will post tomorrow.

-Charlotte


End file.
